


50 Shades of Purple

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bondage, Chibi, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, No Nudity, S&M, but totally implied, cause i was in a use only one color mood, lot of purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: Drawn as gift art to Daughter_of_Scotland's Rain series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/gifts).



> [Daughter_of_Scotland's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland) fic can be read by clicking the link below:
> 
> [Rain series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/341617)

Oh the naughty things they'll get up to later XD


End file.
